wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Toon Squad
''The Toon Squad ''is a 2022 animated crossover canadian/american animated series List of Characters 'The Toon Squad' *Chuck McFarlane (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) - A clumsy Canadian 12 year old kid; he is orange-haired; he usually wears a red jacket with short sleeves, white socks with red stripes socks and blue & white shoes with black laces. *Jennifer Shope (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A Geek Girl wears a white collared shirt under a purple sweater. She wears a khaki skirt and ultra pink tights with burgundy flats. Along with this Shope wears red glasses and an ultra pink headband. *Daffy Duck (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A Black Duck with yellow webbed feet and a yellow beak. *Bunnicula (voiced by Chris Kattan) - A cute vampire rabbit. His body colors are black and white. 'Villains' *Borkle (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Eggman (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Count Venamus (voiced by Trevor Devall) *Theis (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) 'Others' *Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Casey Kasem) *Daphne Blake (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Fred Jones (voiced by Frank Welker) *Velma Dinkley (voiced by Mindy Cohn) *Becky (voiced by Kate Higgins) *Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star (voiced by Eimi Naruse) List of Episodes Season 1 (2022-2023) #Call of The Toon Sqaud - On the UD's Home Planet is Having a Roll Call with Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula. #Monsters - Chuck and The Toon Sqaud to saw a Monster. '''NOTE: '''The Toon Squad to Saw a Monster Cave is based on Nickelodeon Shrekin' Weekend. #Hello and Good Luck - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula are Having a Quest '''NOTE: '''Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote makes a Cameo Hidden the Rocks. #Sports, Sports & Sports - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula are Take Over the The Big Bowl '''NOTE: '''Sunday Night The NFL Sunday on NBC and FOX. #Borkly Strikes Back - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula Wants to See Borkly. '''NOTE: '''Borkly is an Chuck's Emeiny from Chuck's Choice, Episode 10 Back Off, Borkly and Episode 20 The Good, The Bad and the UD. #Bad Dream House - Chuck, Daffy, Shope and Bunnicula are Vist the Bad Dream House '''NOTE: '''This Halloween Special of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror. #The Search for Bigfoot - The Toon Squad are in the Woods to Find Bigfoot. #The Space 5000 - Enter the Space Race. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Parody of Chuck E. Cheese's in The Galaxy 5000. #Mysteries - The Toon Sqaud are Sloving Case with Scooby-Doo and the Gang. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Scooby-Doo! #Crush - Daffy Duck was in Love with Becky. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Valentine's Day Special #Rich, Rich, Richie - The Toon Squad Gets Rich Like Richie Rich from Harvey Comics. #Four Leaf Toon - Daffy and the Toon Squad Get Four Leaf Clover '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the St. Patrick's Day Special #Totally Toon Squad - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula Joins Totally Spies '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Totally Spies! #The Toon Squad and The Wizard of Oz - The Toon Squad Gets Spin by Twister and Fall of The Land of Oz. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz #The Toon Squad Saves Christmas - The Toon Squad's Pal Santa Claus Gets Kidnapped by Eggman. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Christmas Special #It's an Alien Invasion - The Toon Squad is Invasion by Brokly #The Harvey Street Toons - The Toon Squad Joins The Harvey Girls '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Harvey Street Kids #The Aint-Toon Sqaud Inc. - Eggman Joins Borkly, Count Venamus and Theis the Aint-Toon Squad #Stranged - The Toon Squad is Stranged of Madagascar When No One To Looking. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with All Hail King Julien #Flush - The Toon Squad Gets Flush By the Toilet #Save the Universe: Part 1 - The Aint-Toon Squad are Invasion to Destory UD's Home Planet. #Save the Universe: Part 2 - The Toon Squad is Going to Help and Save UD's Home Planet. #Save the Universe: Part 3 - The Toon Squad are Going Gets Some Help and Save UD's Home Planet '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Scooby-Doo!, Totally Spies, Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz, Harvey Street Kids and All Hail King Julien #Down to the Well - Chuck and Shope are Trap By the Well, But Daffy and Bunnicula are Going to Get Help. #Bunnicula Saves the Day - Bunnicula is Going to Saved Chuck, Shope and Daffy '''NOTE: '''This Episode Based on House of Mouse Episode: Pluto Saves the Day. #Mighty Mouse to the Rescue - The Toon Squad is Falling by the Cilff '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Mighty Mouse Season 2 (2023-2024) #Stuck on You - Chuck and Shope are Stuck Each Other's Back, Daffy and Bunnicula Gets the Cure Back on Unstuck. #The Toons Squad vs. Star Twinkle PreCure - New Fusion from Jennifer Shope and Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star, #The Germinator - Chuck is Vist by the Doctor, A Mad Doctor shrinks himself to germ size and takes over Chuck's Body to use to carry out his plan to save the germs of the world. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Quack Pack Episode: The Germinator #Oh Scoorge McDuck, My Hero - Daffy Duck is Apart is Duck Family. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with DuckTales #Daffy Suave - Daffy Duck takes a Fake Potion to Get Enough Courage to Speak to Crush, Becky, But He Ends Up Being so Confident that he Challenges Duckman, a Duck Much Bigger Than Him, to a Duel. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Duckman: Pirvate Dick/Family Man #That Toon Ate G'nooki - Those Toons are Capturn by Borkly and the Aint-Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Bonkers Episode: That Toon Ate Hollywood Season 3 (2024-2025) Season 4 (2025-2026) Season 5 (2026-2027) Season 6 (2027) Category:Warner Bros Animation Category:Television shows